Her First Plushie-Daddy Tachibana x Mommy Reader
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: You know what they say: A daughter tends to be daddy's girl while son becomes mommy's boy. A slice of life story between you, the gentle giant Tachibana Makoto, and your cute little daughter!


HER FIRST PLUSHIE (Daddy!Tachibana Makoto x Mommy!Reader)

A/N: Kind of a slice of life story. I hope you enjoyed it!

Two arrows of the clock hung on the wall showing the current night time. It was not young anymore, for the short arrow was just above the number 11 and the long was mere millimetres from its stagnant companion.

Normally, you have been sleeping by now.

But tonight was not the night.

"Oh come on...aren't you tried...?"

There you were, sitting on the old—albeit sturdy—wooden rocking chair. In your crossed arms was a little bundle of soft cotton blanket, wrapped inside it was yours and Makoto's first born: a healthy daughter with the brightest chartreuse irises and the silkiest (h/c) tresses: Azuka.

As if she understood the words flowing from your mouth, the infant let out a giggle as her chubby hands patted your cheeks in consoling manner. You kept on patting her bottom to coax her to sleep, despite the fruitless result.

You wouldn't mind taking care of this little one but now was not the exact time. Tomorrow you have an important task and you need to get both your body and mind ready.

Yet...

"Waaaa...wa! Wa!"

She refused to fall into deep slumber.

"Sigh... What do I have to do with you..."

_Now (F/N), don't give up yet! Think! What would Kuroko-san do to coax her to sleep?_

Yes, this event was once happened to your colleague at your work place—the one who owned a daycare just next to the building where you work.

It was when both of you and your husband were going to be home late at night. When you arrived home, you found her sleeping inside her crib and Kuroko reading a book on the rocking chair. You asked him whether he has had trouble while handling your daughter but he shook his head to the sides.

You were out from your reminiscence when the phone rings echoed through the hallway.

Still nestling the baby in one arm, you went to the living room and stopped the ringing by picking up the wireless phone.

"Hello, Tachibana household."

A male voice was on the other line. It replied, "(F/N)? Why are you still awake?"

"Well...how can I sleep peacefully when daddy's little girl here doesn't even feel drowsy?"

A short laugh was heard from the other line, making you smile. His laugh was enough to lift your spirit, even just a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm not able to help you. You know, I can ask Kagami-san to cover my shift and—"

"No, no, no, you don't need to do that. I can handle this. You, on the other hand, need to hang up soon. I don't want your superior to find you slacking off."

"I already ask him to give me a few minutes, so it's fine."

Silence ensued for a moment, before a tired sigh was released from the (h/c) haired woman.

"You should be glad that she really is a daddy's girl. She won't even yawn when I sing her favourite lullaby. She seems to always pick you over me."

Makoto quickly rebutted your statement, "Azuka loves her mother too. She just...misses her father."

"Yeah, as she did everytime you have night shift." You remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"She can sleep in our bed." Your husband suggested.

"That's out of the question. You do remember when she rolled over to the edge and almost fell!" You protested.

"Then what will you do?"

"I already did everything I know but...Oh, I don't know." You said exaperatedly as you bounced Azuka in your arm.

"You need to sleep, (F/N). I know tomorrow is an important day for you!"

"I know, I know... But I won't focus on the task on hand if Azuka is having a fever because lack of sleep."

"If only I could be there with you..." Makoto sadly uttered.

Suddenly, your ear caught a siren and intercom sound from the phone speaker. There was a bang and another voice joined the loud sounds.

"Tachibana! Hang the phone and let's go!" the voice hollored at Makoto.

"Wait a second, Kagami-san! Okay (Y/N), sorry to cut this conversation short."

"It's okay, Mako-chan. You're only doing your job. Be careful out there."

"I will, thanks. Love you."

And the line was cut off. You dropped the phone to the station and went back to the nursery. Your (e/c) eyes were heavy but you still determineded to stay awake until your beloved Azuka slept.

"...yeah...If only you could clone yourself... Well, surely that would be impossible."

For a moment there, a memory of you sitting down on the living room with a needle and a threat flashed in your mind. You were sewing something with round, green patches sewed on the face as eyes and grey-ish brown fabric served as a spiky, messy hair. For the body was an orange fabric as the shirt and dark grey fabric as the pants. Combined it all and you made a human plushie.

"That's it! How can I forget about that!"

You rushed back to your shared bedroom just across the nursery. Laying your daugther on the bed, you unclosed the wardrobe and rummaged around your husband's clothes. Whimpers could be heard from behind you and you sped up your movement to find what you need.

"Here it is!"

Pulling out a plushie—the same one on your memory—you dashed back to the bed and gave it to Azuka. The whimper came to halt as the infant stared rather curiously at the plushie held before her eyes.

'...Did she like it?'

To answer the unspoken question, a grin broke out on her chubby face and her arms started to stretched upwards and flailed—a gesture to tell her mommy that she wanted to hold the item.

Your tense shoulders relaxed when Azuka gave you a positive response. She lower the plushie to her hands and let it fell to her chest. Azuka wrapped her arms around it and let out a happy squeal.

"Okay then, little miss. Back to your crib you go."

There were springs in every steps you took, seemed the peaceful sleep was not far away from your grasp.

You laid her back to her crib just before Azuka yawned cutely.

'Finally, somebody is ready for bed.'

You planted a kiss on each of her soft cheeks and watched her struggling to stay awake. To put the cherry on top of the cake, you sang the lullaby she loved. By the time you was done, she was sleeping deeply like a little angel. You smiled softly and tiptoed back to your bedroom and got yourself a rest.

EXTRA:

"Great work, men! Back to your training!"

"Yes, sir!"

As the Captain went back to his office, the firemen scattered to the pantry and got themselves a cool drink and relaxation before went back to do their work out regimens.

Out of curiosity, a certain red head strode to Makoto and asked, "Hey Tachibana, who were you talking to earlier?"

"Oh? It was my wife. I was a bit worried about her so I checked her out. I wonder... Is she already sleeping?" Makoto answered, his orbs were fixated on the clear glass.

"Does she have an insomnia or something?"

"No, our daughter is keeping her awake since she's wide awake. Maybe she misses her father that much?" Makoto ended his statement with a chuckle.

"Well, your wife is not the one who face the same problem..."

"Oh?" he swiveled to come face-to-face with his colleague, his eyes widen slightly, "your wife share the same problem too?"

He smiled proudly while remembering his family back home, "Yeah. Maybe it's true when my friend said: the daughter will be daddy's girl while the son become mommy's boy."


End file.
